RWBY Ruby and Blake runaway orphans (Ladybug)
by SilverMisato
Summary: Four year old Ruby runs away from home after being abused by her dad and her sister for the last time to be found by a six year old Orphan named Blake Belladonna who lets Ruby live with her
1. Chapter 1: Blake finds Ruby

_Chapter 1: Blake finds Ruby_

 _'Why mommy, why did you leave me?'_ I kept asking myself that over and over again while I was sitting on an old swing set with my cloak and hood on over my head that my mom made me not long before she died. I'm a wolf Faunus just like my mom was. I was happy living with my dad and half-sister Yang until my mom died then the abuse started. They both just finished beating me until they got tired, so as soon as they stopped and went to bed I went to my room and packed my backpack with clothes, my journals and a bunch of other stuff I would need then I grabbed my cloak and my stuffed Beowulf that my mom gave me and I ran away. That's why I'm now here crying my eyes out bruised up and bleeding.

Blake's P.O.V.

I left the warehouse that I've been calling my home since I was five years old. Now I'm six nobody goes near there so I decided I would live there since I was an orphan. I left because I couldn't sleep so I thought I would go for a walk when I walked by the old swing set. When I got there my ears twitched underneath my bow. _'Crying? Who would be out this late at night it's almost eleven?'_ I thought to myself when I started too look around for the source of the crying. I finally looked at the swing set and froze. I saw a little girl probably only around four years old sitting on the swings with a cloak on and a hood covering her head, a backpack on the ground beside her, and she was holding a stuffed Beowulf as if her life depended on it. But that's not what made me freeze, no it was the condition she was in, she was badly bruised and bleeding. I slowly walked up to her and I saw she had a tail. _'She's a Faunus like me.'_ I thought to my self. Suddenly she jerked her head up and looked around immediately, before her eyes stopped to look at me. "W...wh...wha...what do you want?" She stuttered out so I slowly walked a little closer and said "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you okay? I just want to help." She slowly relaxed and nodded her head telling me I could get closer to her. "Hey lets go back to my place and take care of those injuries of yours. And don't worry nobody will ask questions about you. I'm an orphan so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you." I told her and held out my hand for her to hold onto and smiled down at her. She got off the swing and grabbed her backpack and put it on and grabbed my hand and she slowly looked up at me which caused her hood to fall off revealing two black wolf ears with red tips and smiled back up at me before she responded. "Okay miss...thank you" at that I couldn't help but smile even more and we headed back to my house. As soon as we got to my house I brought her up to the second floor and into a hallway with two office doors right next to each other. I walked her to the first door and sat her on my bed which was only a mattress with a few blankets on it, and went to the desk that was in the corner of the room and grabbed the first aid kit that was on the top of it and treated the injuries I could see. "There we go do you have anymore injuries? If you do let me see them so I can help." She just nodded and took off her cloak, her pants, and shirt until she was just in her underwear but what I found odd was the fact that the whole time she only used one arm and if she moved the other she would always end up winching. I immediately set to work on on her other injuries and when I finished I gently grabbed her right arm and told her to leave it bent in which she nodded and started wrapping it up to hold it in place kinda like a makeshift cast until morning when we could get it looked at. I helped her get dressed again and sat down next to her. "Um...uh...thank you miss...uh?" She asked and I suddenly realized we didn't even know each other's names. "Blake...Blake Belladonna but you can just call me Blake if you want or whatever makes you feel comfortable. But uh can you drop the miss please? I'm only six so it's kinda weird being called miss okay? What's your name?" She nodded the stood up to stand in front of me. "Ruby...Ruby Rose but you can call me Ruby. Oh yeah and I'm four years old." She said to me smiling and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Did you run away from home Ruby?" She nodded. "Then how about this why don't you stay here and live with me Ruby? That way neither one of us gets lonely and we can look out for each other that way." Her whole face lit up and before I could even comprehend what happened I was tackled onto the bed with Ruby on top of me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Blakey." She said trying to hug me the best she could with one arm. I wrapped my arms around around her tiny shoulders and returned the embrace before I stood back up. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions Ruby as do I but it's rather late now and we both need sleep. When morning comes I have a friend who can better look at your arm for free so we'll go see him then. You can sleep in here if you need anything though I'll be in the next room." I finished telling her everything we were going to do and covering her up. I was just about to leave the room when I felt Ruby's tiny hand grab my shirt so I turned around. "Uh...um...uh...Blakey? Can you sleep with me please? I'm scared to sleep by myself." She whispered trying to cover her face which was a deep shade of red as her cloak. I lifted up the blankets that I had used to cover her up and crawled underneath them until I was right next to Ruby and covered the both of us up with the blanket and wrapped both of my arms around Ruby's waist and pulled her closer to me. "It's okay Ruby I don't mind if you ever need anything just ask now let's get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow." I leaned closer and kissed her forehead gently and then closed my eyes.

Ruby's P.O.V  
I watched Blake close her eyes to get some sleep. I wrapped my left arm around Blake's waist and held her close then I looked back up at her face and put a gentle kiss on her cheek before whispering "thanks again Blakey I promise you won't regret it one bit." Then I pushed my head into the crook of Blake's neck and shoulder and closed my eyes allowing sleep to take over with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby meets Tuckson

Blake's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning due to Ruby's ears twitching and hitting me in the face. _'How are Ruby's ears hitting me in the face?'_ I opened my eyes and saw Ruby's head in the crook of my neck holding onto me tightly with her left arm, I couldn't help but smile. I started to shaking Ruby to try and wake her up. "Ruby it's time to wake up we need to go and get your arm checked out" her ears twitched and her eyes flew open with fear and pure horror filling her silver gaze before she yelled "DON'T HURT ME DADDY, DON'T HURT ME YANG I'M SORRY" her outburst had me completely caught off guard but then she started crying and she pulled herself into the fetal position. So I slowly moved towards her, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close and started rubbing her back to calm her down. After about five minutes she finally calmed back down. "I...I'm sorry your probably curious about what just happened but I don't want to talk about it at the moment but I promise when I get more comfortable with you and everything else I'll tell you I promise Blakey." She whispered then looked up at me with a sad smile on her face. So I just smiled back to her and nodded. "I'm going to change in here if it's okay with you and if you want you can stay in here too if you want." She just nodded and turned around so I could have some privacy. I went to the desk and grabbed my clothes to change into which consisted of a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves with my belladonna flower emblem printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. With black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg with a black belt. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to my hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. With black high-heel boots coming to halfway up my calves with a pair of belted straps across them. I keep the black ribbons on my arms as well as the bow on my head. After I finished getting changed I walked up to Ruby who was still turned around facing the door on the bed and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Ruby I'm done now it's your turn to get changed just ask me for help if you need any okay?" She just stood up and nodded.

Ruby's P.O.V.

I go over to my backpack that Blake sat beside the desk the night before and took out my clothes which consists of a long-sleeve, light grey shirt with a black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the grey shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles the lacing on a corset. A red skirt with a large black-colored print of my rose emblem on the side of it, with the inside of the skirt being black. With black stockings and black and red boots. With a few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape attached to my sleeve on my left shoulder as a sort of spaulder. With a different cape then the one I had on the night before with a scarf as a part of the hood. I had to ask Blake to help me put on my shirt and tie my boots. "H-hey Blakey? C-c-can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer though if you don't want to of course." I had to ask her but I was scared to look up at her so I just looked down at my feet using my left arm to hold onto my most likely broken right arm. "Ruby you don't have to ask for permission to ask me a question I already told you last night if you ever have a question about anything you could ask me you know." Blake whispered to me putting her hand on my shoulder which caused me to flinch and step backward involuntarily. But her voice had nothing but pure honesty and concern in it. I looked up at Blake and stilled my nerves determined to ask my question. "Why...why are you being nice to me? After all I'm nothing but a stupid little runaway Faunus child, and you're a really pretty human child and I know that not all humans hate the Faunus but I always thought that was only the adults. I thought all kids hated Faunus kids." The next thing I knew Blake had picked me up and rested me on her hip, she took my good hand in hers and brought it up to the bow on her head when she was sure I was holding onto the bow she let go of my hand. As soon as she let go of my hand I looked at down at her face she just smiled at me and nodded, I smiled back at her and returned my attention to the bow and slowly pulled on the ribbon not wanting to damage it. When I finished pulling on the ribbon I held it in both of my hands and looked at it then at Blake's face with a confused look on my face. She was looking back at me and giggled "Ruby now look at my head" I looked up at her head like she told me to and my eyes went wide and I started jumping up and down in her arms with both of my arms in front of me trying to touch her kitty ears. "Blakey is a kitty Faunus!" I ended up squealing and used my good arm to keep my balance and reached out with my bad arm the next thing I know I hear a loud crack and tears are falling down my face and I'm screaming in pain holding onto my now fully broken arm.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2: Ruby meets Tuckson

I was just smiling at Ruby as she kept on trying to touch my ears then I heard a loud crack and Ruby started screaming in pain crying and holding onto her arm. I immediately put the bow back on over my ears. I grabbed her stuffed Beowulf and handed it to her which she immediately took hold of. I pulled her closer to me and started walking to the door of the warehouse. Her screams now were sobs so I started to rub her back to help her calm down I told her we were going to see my friend so he could look at her arm and hopefully make the pain go away. She just nodded and pushed her head in to my neck and sucked on her thumb all the while still holding onto her stuffed Beowulf as if her life depended on it. The whole way to my friends shop which also doubled as his home a bunch of people kept giving me and Ruby dirty looks but I could tell the majority of them were sent towards Ruby who had finally stopped crying. I looked down at her face and realized she had fallen asleep though she still had tears falling from her eyes, she was still sucking on her thumb though which made her look even more adorable then she already was. We finally arrived at my friends shop so i decided it would be a good idea to wake Ruby

Ruby's P.O.V.

Someone kept shaking me so I cracked my eyes open and blinked a couple times to gather my surroundings. I looked up and saw Blake's amber eyes looking at me smiling so I couldn't help but smile back. I used my left arm to wrap around Blake's neck to give her a hug. "Blakey! Your smiling now hehe yay!" I couldn't help but smile bigger. Then I realized we weren't at home anymore. 'Oh we must be at Blakey's friends place now.' I looked at her and she nodded confirming what I had just realized. "Blakey can you put me down? I can walk now. I promise I won't go anywhere either." She looked at me her eyes full of concern. "Okay...fine but don't go anywhere without telling me first okay?" She asked while putting me down she took my Beowulf and held it in her hand and offered me the other one to hold smiling at me the whole time. "Okay Blakey I promise" I smiled showing all my teeth and grabbed her hand. When she knocked on the door I started looking around trying to familiarize myself with my new surroundings. I finally realized that we're in a book store. _'I think Yang and daddy said it was called something like Tucksons Book Trade and was owned by a Faunus'_ the sound of a loud and really deep voice brought me out of my thoughts and scared me. I let go of Blake's hand and hid myself behind her legs putting my left hand on her leg and barely peeked my head out from behind her legs. "Welcome to Tucksons Book Trade home to-oh hey there Blake what's up? You run out of books to read already? Or did you get hurt?" Some wolverine looking man asked Blake. I hid myself back behind her legs immediately. _'Ahh he not only sounds scary but he looks scary too'_ I thought to myself and started trembling I unconsciously dug my nails into Blake's skin which in turn caused her to yelp and turn around and look down at me. She got on her knees and pulled me closer to her rubbing my back to try and calm me down. She then looked back up at wolverine man and started talking to him again. I had started crying and held onto Blake. "Hey Tuckson sorry about this but no I didn't run out of books to read yet and no I didn't get hurt. Actually Ruby's the one who's hurt and pretty badly to, I think her right arm is broken as well. Can you help her please? She's in a lot of pain. Ah and can you kinda lower your volume? Your voice is kinda scaring her a bit." Blake asked him gently and kindly. "Yeah sure no problem Blake you know I don't like to see kids hurt just as much as you don't. And sorry about that Ruby I didn't mean to scare you." Wolverine man said quietly so he wouldn't frighten me anymore than I already am. I slowly looked up at him and he was smiling at me gently. "Now come on Ruby, Blake will be waiting out here for you when your done" he told me as he started standing up and looked down at me. I tightened my grip on Blake and accidentally ended up yelling "BLAKEY STAY WITH ME! ME DON'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT BLAKEY! ME ONLY TrUSt BLAKEY ANYMORE! BLAKEY ALL I HaVe left now!" By the time I finished yelling I was extremely tired and weak and the pain wasn't helping me very much either. I fell forward more into Blake's chest and nestled my head closer before closing my eyes and letting sleep take me once more.


	4. Chapter 3: Yang shows up

Blake's P.O.V.

I just sat there completely shocked at what just happened. I looked down at Ruby's now sleeping face then back up at Tuckson who was also equally shocked at what just happened. I just shook my head, picked Ruby up and stood up. "Come on Tuckson lets have you look at her arm and treat all of her other injuries." I turned and started walking to the back room with Tuckson behind me muttering an okay. It took us a good five minutes to get there and another thirty minutes to set everything up. "Okay now that everything's set up can you wake her up now Blake I need to ask her some questions." I nodded and started to scratch behind her ears. She started to stir and looked at me with a pout on her face. "Blaaakeyy that's not fair you know I can't help but smile when you do that hehehe." She started to giggle and tried to bury her head in my shoulder to hide the blush that was forming on her face. I stopped scratching behind her ears and sat her down on the table we covered up with a towel and she started to look around her like she was analyzing everything before she sat down nodding. "Okay then Ruby I'm going to need you to undress so I can look at your arm and other injuries." At that Ruby's head jerked up her eyes wide with fear. She started to try and grab me so I took a step closer to her and she brought herself to a standing position and whispered into my ears. I just nodded and looked back up at Tuckson. "She said fine but I have to help her. You also can't touch her without telling her where and why and no touching or pulling on her tail." I finished telling Tuckson and he nodded before turning around so Ruby could get undressed. I picked Ruby up and put her on the floor I had to help her take everything off except for her skirt and her underwear which she kept on. I put her cloak back on her after we were done because she started to shiver. I told Tuckson she was ready and she immediately went back to hiding behind me. "Okay then Blake can you put Ruby back up on the table so I can look at her injuries." He said as he walked around the table to stand on the other side opposite us. I nodded and turned around and looked at Ruby who's ears were perked up and sniffing the air before she started to whimper. Me and Tuckson both looked at Ruby confused and worried "are you okay Ruby? What's wrong?" I asked as I knelt down in front of her. "M...my sister is here" she said whimpering slightly "c...can we just hurry up so Mr. Wolverine can get her to leave?" Ruby asked walking over to the table. Tuckson and I nodded and he started to look at and treat all of Ruby's injuries and put her arm in a cast after five minutes he finished and left the room so Ruby could get dressed.

Ruby's P.O.V.

Blake helped me get dressed and we walked to the front of the bookstore just as we saw Tuckson wave goodbye to Yang. I watched as the head full of long blonde hair walked out the door and in the direction of the forest. I smiled at Tuckson before realizing something, I grabbed Blake's hand and ran out the bookstore activating my semblance and headed towards my old home leaving a trail of rose petals behind us.


	5. Chapter 4: Blake meets Velvet

"W-we're here..." I heard Ruby whimper fearfully her ears flat on her head and her tail wrapped around her leg. I looked down at her then up at the house we stopped in front of. "Is this your house?" I asked softly looking at her. All I got as a response was a nod as she hid behind me. I smiled softly and picked her up carefully "you wanna get some of your stuff from here, don't you?" she nodded and wrapped her arm around my neck. "yea...but we need to go through the back...I have a friend who said she would help me when I finally left...". I smiled and started walking to the back of the house as quietly as I could.

Rubys P.O.V.

"When we got to the backyard Blake let me down and I walked over to a tree with a treehouse in it and called for my friend who usually stayed in it. "Velvet! Can you come down?" I smiled when Velvet poked her head out the window and smiled "sure Ruby!" She climbed down the ladder and hugged me "did you finally decide to leave?" I nodded and pointed to Blake "yep! And my new friend Blakey said I can live with her!" Velvet looked at Blake and smiled "thank you for helping my friend and I see you took her to get her arm checked out thank you for that as well, my names Velvet Scarlatina" Velvet said. Blake smiled "it was nothing she's really nice and I didn't like seeing her hurt"

Velvets P.O.V.

I looked at Ruby and smiled "I already got some of your stuff I figured you want to take whenever you found some place to live the night I saw you run out of the house" I smiled and went back up to the tree house and started bringing some stuff down it was mostly her clothes and a few books I knew she liked. "Yay!" I heard Ruby cheer as she looked at the books her tail was wagging happily "thank you Velvet!" I smiled "your welcome Ruby now let's take it to your new place your dad will be home soon" Ruby paled slightly and nodded whimpering "l-let's go now..."

Blake's P.O.V.

It took us maybe thirty minutes to get back home and we started unpacking Rubys stuff. By the time we finished it was dark outside and I looked at Ruby who was walking around slowly she must've been tired I smiled at her softly before turning my attention to Velvet who just walked out of the second bedroom/office. That was the first thing I showed her when we got back since I figured she'd wanna stay near Ruby to. Her room had a desk and a mattress with some blankets as well and a lamp this place wasn't much but it was home. "Ruby why don't you go to bed I'll be up there soon" she looked at and nodded before heading up stairs and walked to our room "goodnight Blakey. Goodnight Velvet." She called as she walked into the room


	6. Chapter 5: A lucky encounter

_11 years later_

Rubys P.O.V.

I found out Blake would be leaving for Beacon tomorrow which also meant so would my sister. After Blake told me I had grabbed my headphones and told her I was going for a walk, I didn't want her to leave Velvet left two years ago and I missed her she wrote me and Blake everyday and Blake promised she would do the same but I didn't want to be alone for another two years until I could attend beacon with Blake and Velvet. Over the years our little warehouse ended up getting more stuff added to it so it became more of a home then it was when I first moved in with Blake. I still called her Blakey she never seemed to be bothered by it and when I turned fifteen she gave me a little bow to help cover my ears my tail was a little harder to figure out how to hide we decided that if I was to wear a skirt I could just wrap it around my waist underneath my skirt so nobody could tell I was a faunus and if I wore pants it would be hidden by my leg so it could still move. Right now I was in a store called from dust till Dawn reading the latest weapon magazine and listening to my music with my sweetheart Crescent Rose on my back hidden by my cloak and hood when this guy came and pulled on my shoulder I tuned around and looked at him and he pointed at his head telling me to take off my headphones so I did.

"Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air now!"

"Are you...robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh"

I put the magazine down before kicking him towards the front of the store only to be replaced by another guy who I proceeded to hit him through the window along with myself as my sweetheart unfolded itself into its scythe form as I took off my headphones and turned my music off my wolf ears perking up. "Okay...get her!" A guy with orange hair told the rest of the guys who were by him effectively making them run out the door and come at me only to be quickly taken down. "You were worth every cent truly you were..." The guy with orange hair mumbled looking at the knocked out guys as he dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane "well red this has been an eventful evening and as much as I'd like to stick around I'm afraid this..is where we part ways" he held his cane up and a small scope popped up as he fired at me. Using my semblance I quickly got out of the way. When I landed I looked around to try and find him when I saw him he was climbing the ladder to the roof of another building I looked at the shop owner "you okay if I go after him?" He nodded and I quickly went after the guy with orange hair. "Hey!" I yelled as I got to the roof making him stop running "persistent red" a bullhead flew up and he quickly got on it before holding up and throwing a red dust crystal at me "end of the line red!" He yelled and fired at the crystal. I put Crescent Rose in front of me to help protect me from the blast but when I didn't feel anything I looked up and saw a lady wearing a purple cape in front of me. (Sorry not very good at describing fights)

 _After the fight_

Rubys P.O.V.

"I hope you realize your actions will not be taken lightly young lady you put yourself and others in grave danger tonight"

"They started it!" I tried to defend myself the huntress had brought me to the vale police station after we finished fighting who I now knew was Roman Torchwick. As soon as we got there she started scolding me.

"If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back..." She paused and I smiled before she continued and pulled out her riding crop before slamming it down on the table where my hands were a second ago "and a slap on the wrist. But..there is someone here who would like to meet you" she moved as someone walked into the room with white hair and was wearing green. I recognized him as the headmaster of beacon academy from how Velvet described him in her letters. He was carrying a cup of coffee and a plate of chocolate chip cookies my favorite. He sat the cookies down in front of me as he looked at my eyes before speaking "Ruby Rose...you...have silver eyes" I looked at him confused on how to respond before he backed away. I slowly grabbed a cookie but since they didn't stop me I ate the rest of them quickly.

"So where did you learn to fight like this?" He pointed to a video of the fight

"I-I taught myself...mostly..." I panicked slightly though technically it wasn't a lie when Blake and Velvet were busy I would go to signal and to my uncles house without him knowing and watched him train so when I made my own scythe I would have an idea on how to use it

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and looked at me though I had a feeling he didn't really believe me "you taught yourself how to use the most dengerous weapon known to mankind?"

I nodded and hoped he would drop it. As if he knew what I was thinking he didn't saying else about it "do you know who I am?"

I nodded "your professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon academy"

Ozpin smiled and nodded "that's right. How would you feel about coming to my school?"

I froze and looked at him surprised "a-are you sure? I mean I've never even been to signal!" Ozpin smiled and nodded "I'm quite sure you have incredible skill as it is and I believe in time you would make a great huntress once you get the proper training"

I smiled my tail started wagging "I-I would be happy to go to your school then! Th-thank you!" _'I'll get to see Velvet and I'll get to go to school with Blakey!'_

Ozpin looked at his partner who rolled her eyes and started filling something out I guess it was my transcript probably. He turned his attention back to me "I believe that is everything do you want me to call your father to come and bring you home?" At the mention of my dad I stiffened and paled slightly before shaking my head slowly "n-no thank you though I don't live with him. I live with a friend she's probably waiting for me so I should go...I'll see you at school tomorrow" I got up and walked out leaving them both with confused faces. When I got outside Blake was waiting for me and we walked home together as I told her about what happened


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise Reunion

Blakes P.O.V.

Me and Ruby were sitting on the Bullhead waiting for it to land at beacon. Before we left I made sure Ruby had her ears and tail hidden I couldn't stand it if she was to get hurt. Especially after she told me why she ran away in the first place that's what really made me mad. After we got on the bullhead she went to run to the window before I saw her freeze after I looked to see why I understood...her sister was standing right by the window. I had grabbed her hand and led her further away from her sister. I looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder, I smiled and held her close _'I really hope she doesn't get partnered with her sister from what Velvet said we get partnered up on the second day'_ I sighed as I looked out the window from where we were sitting and saw beacon _'almost there I should wake Ruby up now then'_ I started shaking Ruby gently "Ruby it's time to wake up, we're almost there" she started to stir slightly.

Rubys P.O.V.

"Hm? Blakey...?" I yawned slightly as I opened my eyes and looked around for a moment before remembering where I was as my ears twitched slightly under my bow "we there?" I looked at Blake who shook her head and pointed out the window "almost. see? That's beacon" I looked out the window and perked up as my tail started wagging slightly under my skirt. "I have a surprise for when we land as well Ruby" Blake said and smiled at me immediately getting my attention "really?! What is it??" I pouted when Blake shook her head meaning she wasn't going to tell me "fine..." We turned back to the window as the bullhead started to land and a boy with blond hair ran to the door covering his mouth "guess flying isn't for everyone" I said softly I felt a little bad for him Blake nodded and stood up grabbing my hand as I stood up and we headed for the door as they opened up we wanted to get off the bullhead before my sister could spot me as we walked off I saw vomit boy throwing up in a nearby trashcan and covered by nose until we passed him. After awhile Blake stopped walking and pulled on my hand making me stop and look at her confused as she smiled.

Blakes P.O.V.

"Do you wanna see your surprise Ruby?" I asked as Ruby smiled and nodded eagerly "y-yea!" I smiled and turned Ruby around as a certain rabbit Faunus walked over to us before stopping and looked at us surprised. I looked at Velvet and smiled I called her and told her to come and see me today when I landed for a surprise and from what I can tell it looks like she brought her team with her as well _'Velvet looks so small compared to everyone else on her team'_ I couldn't help myself and started laughing softly before I got hit in the face with a bunch of rose petals. It took me a second to realize what happened and when I looked at Velvet again I saw her on the ground as Ruby was hugging her and crying happily.

Velvets P.O.V.

One second I'm looking at Ruby and Blake surprised mostly cause Ruby was here two years early and the next thing I know I'm flat on my back on the ground with me and Ruby hugging each other and both of us crying. "I-I missed you Velvet!" I heard Ruby whimper out softly as she nuzzled me "I missed you too Ruby I'm glad I get to see you again" I smiled and pet her head before I looked at my team who decided to come with me when I said I was greeting a friend and panicked slightly when I noticed all of them glaring at Ruby. I guess since it looked like Ruby was human and the fact I was crying they thought she hurt me. "Bonbon...who is that...and I swear if she hurt you!" Coco snapped which made me shake my head and slowly sit up, holding Ruby close as she calmed down, her tail having started wagging and was now poking out from under her skirt thankfully Blake noticed and walked over to hide it. "C-coco calm down she didn't hurt me!" "But your crying!" Fox said which made me glare at him quickly before looking at Coco again "this is Ruby she's like a little sister to me and I'm crying cause I haven't seen her in two years since I came here I told you guys about her." Ruby looked up at my team confused as to why they thought she hurt me. "Oh...right you did tell us about her" Coco mumbled to herself before looking at Ruby confused "but you said she was a Faunus? She doesn't look like one" "agreed" Fox said looking at Ruby closer trying to spot any Faunus trait which made Ruby smile before she looked around to make sure nobody was around before looking at me and Blake when she didn't see anybody else around "Blakey? Velvet? Can I show them?" Ruby asked us which made me and Blake look around before looking back at Ruby again "if you want to you can Ruby" I smiled as Blake nodded "go ahead Ruby"

Rubys P.O.V.

"Yay!" I cheered and happily undid by bow as well as unwrapped by tail from my waist letting it free so they could see both my ears and my tail. I was happy to free my tail it was starting to hurt "my tail feels better now!" I giggled as my tail wagged happily. I looked at Velvets teammates as they looked at me surprised "hm?" Coco shook her head as she got over her surprise first "what kind of Faunus are you Ruby?" I was about to answer when Fox spoke up "I think she's a dog Faunus?" "Nope!" I smiled and shook my head "I'm a wolf faunus!" Coco and Fox looked at each other confused "a wolf Faunus? I've never heard of that kind of Faunus" I was about to explain why before Yatsuhashi did "that's because they're an extremely rare kind of Faunus right Ruby?" Yatsuhashi looked at me and I nodded smiling sadly "yea... I'm the last one... So I'm not very well liked by many Faunus cause being the last one of a species is seen as being weak...but it's okay! I have Blakey and Velvet!" I smiled and pulled Blake and Velvet in for a hug which they both returned

Blakes P.O.V.

After awhile I pulled away from the hug and cleared my throat I wanted to change the subject quickly cause whenever Ruby talked about it she got upset "so uh Velvet aren't we supposed to go and hear a speech from the headmaster?" Thankfully Velvet knew what I was trying to do and nodded "technically yes but it's always full in there and if you do go you might risk running into Yang...and the speech is a bit weird but um let's see I guess we could show you and Ruby to the ballroom where you and all the other first years will be sleeping for tonight?" Velvet suggested getting a nod from Ruby and me since neither of us wanted to run into Yang "sure lets do that" I grabbed Ruby and Velvets hands and pulled them up once both of them were up me and Velvet quickly helped Ruby cover up her ears and her tail. Which made her start whimpering and pouting "I hate having to hide them..." I heard Ruby mumble "we know you don't Ruby but it's for your own protection we don't want you to go and get hurt hopefully you'll be able to be on a team with people that don't care about you being a Faunus and I'll try to be on your team to so don't worry" I smiled when Ruby perked up and nodded "okay Blakey!" Ruby cheered happily.

Velvets P.O.V.

I smiled at Ruby and Blake before looking at my team "let's show them where they'll be staying tonight" they nodded and started leading the way as I walked next to Ruby and Blake with Ruby holding my hand excited. It took us ten minutes to get to the ballroom just as the other first years were heading there as well I didn't see Yang there so I relaxed and me and my team led them to a spot where they wouldn't be seen since I figured Ruby would like to have her ears and tail out while they were sleeping "I don't think anyone will see you two here as long as your not too loud and draw attention we'll leave you guys so you can get some sleep you'll need it for tomorrow and Ruby don't worry you'll do great just look for Blake and I'll look for you two tomorrow before you leave for initiation" I looked at Ruby who whimpered slightly and nodded "okay Velvet...goodnight" "goodnight Ruby goodnight Blake" after all of us said goodnight me and my team walked to our dorm to get some sleep.

Blakes P.O.V.

After they left me and Ruby went to the bathroom to change by time we walked out and back into the ballroom it was packed _'damn Velvet was kidding if we went to his speech it would've been hard to avoid seeing Yang'_ we quickly and quietly walked back to our spot and Ruby smiled when she let her tail out and took off her bow "Blakey can you read to me?" Ruby looked at me and smiled "sure Ruby" I took out one of my books and started reading to her. After awhile I heard Ruby snoring softly and smiled so I put my book away and carefully laid her down before covering her up and did the same thing "goodnight little rose..." I kissed her forehead softly before I closed my eyes and fell asleep smiling, holding Ruby close.


End file.
